Gantz: A New Team
by Evan Porter
Summary: Before Kurono, their were many teams that were forced to enter Gantz. This is the story of a high school student Taitsu that thought lowly of all life, including his bestfriend Jokiro. Taking place in the New York he fights for his life in the deathly gam
1. Death

Gantz The New Stage

"Bullshit!" A voice echoed down the hallways of the school corridor as a loud bang of fist against desk ripped through the silence like a lion ripping at its prey's skin.

"Are you shittin me? Their is no way you could have three hands like that in a row!" The voice screamed again, as a boy dressed in a dark red vest with a black collar shirt underneath and khakis most likely a school uniform rose up looking at a group of students, most of medium build but, the one sitting the center quite bulky and had more than a bit of muscle to spare. He wore the same as the angry student but, with a pair of black sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Aw, man. Give it up Taitsu. He beat you. Just pay him so we can go home." Cried another student as he approached Taitsu's side and nudged him slightly to give him the hint he was serious.

"Fuck... Fine." Grunted Taitsu as he tossed approximently $120 onto the desk infront of him and turned to walk out gripping his backpack on one shoulder as the student who insisted he payed quickly followed him yelling.

"Taitsu! Hey! Wait for me!"

"Fuck off."

Tatisu pushed the two glass doors open slamming them into the limits of the hinges before quickly beginning down the street still being followed by the rather small student in the class room who was attempting to catch up with him without making a complete and utter fool out of himself.

"I don't need you here Jirko. Your like a badluck charm or something" The thought raced through Taitsu's mind like wildfire as he glanced back to his weak friend, looking him over he dressed in his school uniform with a pair of black thick rimmed glasses on, being held together in the center by tape most likely from the constant bullying he endured.

"Look, I'm sorry if I embarassed you. But, mabye we could go get a slice down at the pizza parlor. You Tojima Siretza is down then and she is looking as beautiful as ev.."

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up! I can't go to the pizza parlor because, you made me lose all my fucking money to Yosuba back there! Because, your to much of a pussy to stay and argue that they were cheating and I left because, I didn't want them to come after you!" Yelled Taitsu as he swung around staring at Jirko intensly panting from the lose screaming rant he just threw at his friend.

Jokiro stared at the ground for a moment, his glasses sliding down his nose slightly before he frowned and nodded his head slightly, pushing his glasses up closer to his eyes and turning his head up. He stared at Taitsu for another moment before turning around and starting down the street in the opposite direction.

"Aw, man. I didn't mean to... Wait! I shouldn't be apologizing he should! Whata wuss!" Taitsu mumbled, before grinning at the sight of Jokiro storming away and continued his way down the street tipping his head up slightly as he let the cold december air fill his lungs.

"Jokiro's been my friend for awhile and all... But, everytime he gets into trouble I always have to be there to bail him out. He's always been a pretty big whimp. He never had much muscle. Why did I even become friends with a loser like that anyway? Whatever. He'll call tonight, apologizing and we'll be fine again until he gets into trouble again... as I know he will" Taitsu let the words race around his mind, for the next couple of blocks his pace slower than usual starting to feel a bit sad for Jokiro, he never having many friend and always seemed to get picked on. The truth was, the only reason he got picked on was because, it was the only way he ever got attention at all.

Taitsu allowed his thought of Jokiro race around his mind for a few more blocks before, being distracted by the stairwell to the subway and Taitsu glanced up reading the sign that read "441 Avenue" and Taitsu nodded, knowing that the subway would take him P&Y B Boulevards the slum of New York, where he lived. Taitsu only being 17 years old, lived with only his sister now. His parents got up and left one day, or mabye they even died. The truth has been kept from Taitsu for so long, he had almost completely forgot about it... almost.

Taitsu tossed his last five dollars onto the ticket booth and the lady pulled it through and handed Taitsu five tokens. Taitsu clenched them in his hands and slipped four of them into his pocket, before making his coin to a man dressed in a blue suit, and a silly blue railroad hat that looked like he was from some classic bank robbery movie. Taitsu grinned, as he passed him before stopping at the subway cart and took a seat on one of the benches leaning his head back against the wall looking up at the red light sighing loudly before a loud ring echoed through the subway station and Taitsu jumped slightly, at the sound before noticing it was his own cellphone.

Taitsu reached into his pant pocket, and pulled it out flipping it open to read "Jokiro" on the screen. Taitsu shook his head slightly, and chuckled to himself slightly before shutting his cellphone and slipping it back into his pocket leaning back against the wall grin molded onto his face.

"If Jokiro thinks I'm gonna forgive him before I even get home, he must be getting dumber by the second." Thought Taitsu as he glanced back up to the red light, watching it for a moment before seeing it fade to green slowly and the muffled voice of the station announcer made its way into the small area, unfortantely being to muffled to even hear.

Taitsu stood up slowly grabbing his backpack as he did so, and smiled slightly at the sight of the subway pull up into the station and stepped forward only to be interupted by his cellphone once again, and Taitsu let out a loud sigh as he flipped his cellphone open again to read "Jokiro" on the screen once again, and Taitsu reluctantly stepped to the side and cut around the corner out of sight, before accepting the call and pushing the phone up to his ear.

"I swear to god Jokiro if you make me miss the sub..."

"Please! Taitsu! Th..They say you owe them $300 not $120. They said they're gonna kill me... Please Taitsu! Please!"

"Enough phone time!" Yelled a voice from Jokiro's end and static entered into Taitsu's ear like a blade sharpening ready to cut somebodies throut. Taitsu dropped his backpack and clenched his phone before sprinting up the stairs and panting heavily as he did so,

"Three Hundred! Bullshit! We bet sixty double or nothing! They're trying to fuck me! And they are using Jokiro to try to earn some extra money! They wouldn't really kill him... Would they? Aw shit!" Panted Taitsu as he turned the corner to have a large neon pizza come into view and Taitsu picked up the pace feeling his stamina waste away before approaching the pizza parlor and began walking using his arm to prop himself against the glass and peer into the parlor.

Inside, Taitsu spotted the men playing cards with him after school he had just saw no more than thirty minutes ago, standing around Jokiro who had his head pointed at the ground glasses laying in at his feet tears, swelling in his eyes as he shook in fear.

"Come on! Lean down and pick them up!" Yelled one of them as he drove his knee in Jokiro's side above his hip and Jokiro yelped before leaning down and grabbing onto his glasses slipping them on only to have the large built man drive the base of his boot into Jokiro's head and send him flying to the side hit head bouncing against the floor like a beach ball.

"Alright. Taitsu is obviously not coming. Lets waste this punk." One of the thugs suggested as the large built man nodded his head, and grabbed leaned down to grab Jokiro but, Jokiro sprung up with a fist clocking the man with it and forced him backwards a couple paces he holding his jaw angerly as the other students and thugs around him took a step back looking at the man as if he was crazy.

"Hey! Tortisu! Take it outside!" Yelled the Pizza Parlor employee behind the counter at the large built man. Tortisu turned around and slammed a fist into the employee's cheek sending him flying to the side and he hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. Tortisu turned back to Jokiro and reached into his waistband to pull out a orange boxcutter and flipped the blade into view as Jokiro looked up at him in fear. Tortisu grabbed onto Jokiro's collar and pulled him to his feet as he pulled the boxcutter back, a look of pure anger and hatred in his eyes.

"No!!! Jokiro!" Yelled Taitsu as he bursted through the doors catching Tortisu's attention and Tortisu tossed Jokiro to the side to his Taitsu throw himself forward fist flying downwards only to be stopped in midrun, by the feeling off cold, pain, wetness, and fear all wrapped into one centered in the middle of his stomache. Taitsu slowly turned around to look at Jokiro before falling forward, cheek slamming into the floor as he looked at Jokiro looking at Tortisu who dangled the knife above him.

A loud bang echoed through the parlor as Taitsu felt dimness all around his eyes and turned his head weakly to see both Jokiro and Tortisu's body hit the floor infront of him, bloodened holes on their chests eyes wide open and blood spilling onto their sides.

"Shit. So, I go like this... saving.. Jokiro's... ass." Thought Taitsu as his eyes slowly closed and the world around him faded to black and he felt nothing for only but, a split second before hearing the dim muffled voices sorrounding him as he twitches slightly in fright.

"Is he dead?" "He looks like a pussy." "Taitsu? Aw great." "Where the hell am I?!" The voices echoed around Taitsu like wildfire before Taitsu shut his eyes tightly together shaking slightly before eyes darting open and gasped slightly in shock.

"Where the hell am I?!"


	2. Black Ball

Chapter 2: Black Ball

Taitsu darts up into a sitting position only to see a small apartment room with several people within it, Jokiro kneeled down next to him along with a woman no older than 20 standing over him, fingers laced behind her back head cocked to the side to his left, and a familiar looking man wearing a blue engineer hat standing behind him and a large black ball lingering in the background behind them. The man in the engineer hat gently places a hand on Taitsu's shoulder but, he quickly pulls his shoulder away shocking the man for a moment before he looks down a bit embarassed of how Taitsu reacted.

"Taitsu what..." Before Jokiro could even finish his sentance he was shoved out of the way by the familiar face of Tortitsu who grabbed Taitsu by his shirt and lifted him into the air, Taitsu struggling desperatley to escape but their was no point, he had a lot more physical strength than him.

"How the hell did you get here, without being on a stretcher! I fucking stabbed you in the gut and you sit here like nothing happen! What the fuck!" Yelled Tortitsu before he threw Taitsu to the floor, Taitsu whincing in pain as his bottom hit the floor and Taitsu gently rubbed it before watching Tortitsu nervously making his way to the corner cussing in confusion.

Taitsu took another moment to glance around the rest of the room's inhabinats to notice, a scruffy man with brown long hair going down to his shoulders, dressed in a brown, ragged coat with nothing but rags to wear underneath and green jeans covered in dirt with one pant leg not even making it past his knee it was ripped so badly and a man well into his thirties with brown hair completely covering the back of his neck, being slicked back by grease, he leaning against a wall calmly with a grin formed on his face, being dressed in a dark blue slip on sweatshirt, and a pair of white baggy rice pants.

"Well, I'm not gonna stay here and freak out like you faggots!" Yelled Tortitsu as he looked out the window for a moment, before reaching for the latch only to have his hand slide down away from it before he could even touch it. Tortitsu's eyes widened as he frantically attempted to grab it but, failed everytime as if their was some sort of force field keeping them all in here.

"Holy shit! What the fuck! I can't touch the latch!"

"What do you mean you can't touch the latch?!" Yelled the young woman standing next to Taitsu as she sprints over next to Tortitsu and pushes him out of the way to reach for the latch only to recive the same treatment as Tortitsu and was unable to grab the latch. The woman's jaw dropped slightly and she turns around confused.

"He's right. For some reason we can't touch the latch..."

"We can't touch the doorknob to the front door either. Aw man, this is bad." Cried the man in the engineer hat as he came back into view out of the hallway and looked around the apartment in worry as the entire room erupted into a frantic uproar of crys of worry, and yells.

"Look everybody! Mabye, if we find something we all have in common can get out of this! I know, myself, Taitsu, and Tortitsu all seemingly died before we came here. Is it the same with all of you?" Asked Jokiro as he took a step forward, Taitsu looking up at him in shock never seeing Jokiro be this dominant over this many people he has never met before. Taitsu watched the entire room mumble among themselves before they all began to nod and agree with Jokiro.

"Alright. Well, how bout we go around the room and state our names and how we died. We'll go counter clockwise... I'll go first. My name is Jokiro Hojime, and while fighting wit..." Jokiro stopped in mid sentance from a look by Tortitsu, the same look that he had in his eyes when he stabbed Taitsu. Jokiro gulped slightly before finishing "Fighting, with the pizza parlor owner. He shot a shotgun and in misfire it hit both me and Tortitsu over there." Jokiro sat down, feeling a bit whoozy and looked at the floor in worry and defeat.

"My name is Vedun Selvarne, and I died from a subway... uh... accident." The man in the engineer hat stepped forward as he said this before looking down at Taitsu, Taitsu looking around uncomfortable with the fact that the man kept looking at him acting as if he was his best friend.

"Mira Tolvente, and I died in a car accident. A car hit me, while I was chasing after my... ex boyfriend." The young woman mumbled as she leaned against the wall sighing, before slouching against the wall sadly from the thought of her death. It seems the thought of their own demise, has saddened everybody that has explained their fate.

"Kiva Demoche, and I was beat to death by a gang of young men. I didn't even... do anything." The hobo mumbled as he clenched in fist, holding back his tears but you could see them swelling up in his eyes and Taitsu shook his head slightly thinking in his head "Whata pussy"

"You know my name and fate..." Mumbled Tortitsu as he turned to the calm man, leaning against the wall dressed in the blue baggy sweatshirt and folded his arm across his chest as if to say "Hurry the hell up old man" the man turned to Tortitsu and grinned slightly.

"Name's Jiro Telvence and I killed myself..." The whole room went dead silent as they stared at Jiro, and Jiro grinned as he pushed himself off the wall and made his way across the room beginning to laugh as he passed the large black ball before erupting in a hysterical laugh as he dissapeared into the hallway the echoes still being heard as the group of people stared down the hall."

"Alright... Well, Taitsu. I guess your the last one..." Mumbled Jokiro as he looked at Taitsu then at Tortitsu and Taitsu glanced over to Tortitsu as well, before shaking his head angerly and standing up to his feet staring at Tortitsu with anger in his eyes.

"My name is Taitsu Wavere and I was stabbed... by him." Taitsu cried as he pointed at Tortitsu and Tortitsu angerly ran forward and slammed Taitsu into the wall, and lifted his fist into the air only to be stopped by the young girl, but Tortitsu easily slammed her off of him and got ready to slam his fist down into Taitsu's frightened face, only to be distracted by the sounds of loud music echoing behind him coming out of the black ball.

_**Its the beginning of a brand new day...**_

_**A day filled with hope...**_

"What the fuck... Now its singing?" Asked Vedun as he leaned down next to the ball as he see's a note beginning to appear on the screen and his eyes slightly widened as he awaited it to come into view cocking his head to the side as he attempted to read it before it was done.

Taitsu pushed Tortitsu away now, that he was distracted by the singing black ball and Tortitsu turned back to look angerly at Taitsu, before Taitsu shook his head at Tortitsu and made his way over to the ball and leaned down to read as well as the lettering came into complete view and it read...

_**You have been brought back from the dead.**_

_**What you do with your new lives**_

_**is completely up to me.**_

_**That's the theory anyways...**_

"Brought back from the dead? What the hell is it rambling about?" Asked Tortitsu as he stood in the background looking at the ball as if it was the craziest thing he had ever seen, even though he had just experienced something so much weirder not an hour ago.

"What happens to our new lives is up to this thing to decide? What kinda life do we have if we are stuck in this apartment forever?" Asked Kiva as made his way over to the side of the black ball and leaned on the ball stroking his scruffy beard thinking over the situation carefully as Jiro came back into view from the hallway and grinned at the sight of Kiva at the sight of the ball.

"Watch out Hobo bitch!" Yelled Jiro as Kiva turned angerly to Jiro only to be slammed in the side by the black ball's sides whipping open and Kiva got on his hands and knees and crawled away from it holding his hip that was now bleeding onto the wooden floor staining it red, as he let out a scream of pain but, was completely ignored due to what was inside the ball.

"Guns and Suit Cases? What the hell is this?" Thought Taitsu as he crawled forward looking into the black ball only to fall backwards against the wall in shock spotting a naked bald man sitting inside the black ball with a tube on his mouth, perhaps for air but going to no supply of air.

"What.. is this place?"


	3. Transfer

**Chapter 3: Transfer**

"Wha...holy shit! There's a a man inside the ball!" Taitsu cried as he fell backwards against the wall, still looking at the man in shock. The man looked peaceful, however, with his eyes closed, as if he was more relaxed than suffering.

"A man? Aw, dude, he's naked. What the hell!" yelled Tortisu as he took a few steps back, looking at the man in disgust before he heard the cocking of an almost toy-like metal rifle that Jiro held. A scope for precision extended from the gun's surface.

"Heh. Getting your toys out, old man?"

"This toy could blow your fucking head off," explained Jiro as he put his eye to the scope and pointed the gun at Tortisu who quickly jumped forward and covered his head with his hand, fearing for his life.

Jiro erupted in a hysterical laughter before a grin spread across his face and grabbed another gun with three metal poles sticking out of it in the shape of a triangle, almost like a "Y." Taitsu crawled over to the suitcases and pulled out one with the word "Kiva" on the front and stared at it, confused, for a moment before pushing it aside and pulling out another one that read "Mira." He then pulled the rest of the suitcases out with haste, at last coming to the second to last one that read "Taitsu." He hesitantly attempted to pry the suitcase open only to fail after a moment. Finally noticing two yellow holes on the bottom of the case, he pushed both of them and the case instantly flew open, knocking Taitsu back in surprise.

"Well, it looks like one of you found the suits. Maybe more than one of us will make it back to this ugly apartment," mumbled Jiro as he drifted to the corner, looked over at Taitsu, and flashed a slight toothy grin as he bowed his head to look at the black ball, waiting.

Taitsu looked into the open case to find a black suit dotted with yellow nubs closely resembling suction cups. Poking one of the nubs gently, he immediately recoiled at the warm, gelatin-like feel of it.. Taitsu stood up with the suit and looked it over as the others in the room looked over at him, confused to why he had it in the first place. Mira stepped forward and gave a short giggle.

"Looks like we have a roleplayer in our midsts. And he brought his costume. How cute." she remarked.

Wandering back around the apartment and looking around, Mira's eyes fell to the black ball and with a loud sigh, she turned to Jiro and at the sight of his calm demeanor, dug her nails into her palm and stepped in his direction this time.

"Hey! What? No! I found it in this case..." Taitsu attempted to explain but was cut off before he could finish.

"Hey there, smartass! You're pretty calm, so I expect you know why and how we got here. How about instead of standing there and grinning, why don't you fill us all in?" Mira yelled, silencing the apartment as the others stared on, watching the faceoff. Finally, Jiro nodded his head slightly and pushed away from the wall to once again glance around the room.

"I'll tell you everything when the trasfer starts. But I would suggest at least grabbing a gun if you're not gonna wear a suit. Either that or your deaths will be more than a little painful..." explained Jiro as he shot a glance at Mira before pushing past her, setting his hand on her bottom gently and squeezing.

"Transfer? What are you..."

Mira's eyes widened before she spun around with her fist clenched, slamming it in between Jiro's eyes, though Jiro barely even flinched, seemingly unharmed by the blow. He grabbed onto Mira's shirt with one hand and lifted her into the air angrily before staring at her a moment and grinning. Jokiro then stepped forward, setting a hand on Jiro's shoulder as if to attempt to stop him but was shaken off when Jiro drove his foot back into his stomach and Jokiro quickly fell to his knees, shaking in pain with blood vessels bursting in his eyes. Jiro began to, once again, laugh, before stopping in mid laugh at the sight of the black ball as it began to show yet another message. Readily, he dropped Mira and sprinted over infront of the ball to look at it, and eerie desire filling his eyes.

"Aw, fucking right, Gantz! What am I killing this time? Hehehe! Yes!" cried Jiro as he kneeled down, the neon green message in front of him becoming clearer.

_**This time I want you bastards to kill...**_

_**The Blade Arm Alien**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Cutting Things**_

_**Flying Around**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Loud Noises**_

_**Phrases:**_

_**"Bzzzzttt"**_

A small picture appeared on the large ball next to the information showing a large-eyed black bug standing on two legs, looking as if it was slouching slightly with two scars going down past its nose in an "X" shape. Jiro grinned slightly before beginning to laugh. Taitsu looked at the screen and felt a shiver run down his spine at the mere sight of the alien.

"Alien? Aw, shit. There is no such thing. This must be a joke or something! It has to be, right? But...Jiro said if we don't put on a suit...then we'll die. Wait! Where the fuck is Tortisu?!" thought Taitsu as he looked around quickly and took a few steps back in worry as he noticed that Tortisu had completely disappeared.

Abruptly, a rainbow small beam shot out of the black ball's center and hit Vedun who worriedly began to run back and forth in an attempt to rid himself of it, though to no avail. The beam slowly traced down over him, almost shaving off sections of his body to transport them to some unknown location. First his brain, then his heart, then his intestines. Jokiro placed his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop from vomitting, though failed miserably, vomit spraying through his hands and onto the floor as Vedun completely dissapeared. The beam then struck both Mira and Jiro, Jiro specifically grinning as he turned to Taitsu.

"You gonna put the suit on or what, newbie?" asked Jiro as the beam went over his mouth muffling his voice, and both Mira and Jiro dissapeared completely, leaving only Jokiro, Kiva and Taitsu in the room. Taitsu looked over to Jokiro before quickly pulling his shirt off tossing it on the floor watching as the beam touched down on Jokiro, clearing frightening him and leaving him unable to move from his spot.

"No! Jokiro! Your suit!" yelled Taitsu as he turned around, grabbing one of the suitcases and turning around just in time to see Jokiro's feet disappear thanks to the mysterious rainbow beam. Taitsu tossed the suit to the side and pulled both his pants and underwear off, throwing both into the corner before pulling the suit's pants up. They were a bit tight, but once he'd managed to pull them up all the way, they fit as though made specifically for him. Grabbing onto the underarmor of the suit, he turned to notice Tortisu standing their with a handgun-like version of the toyish guns, already in his suit and positioned beside the ball with the gun aimed at Kiva's head.

"If we are already fucking dead... then, then these guns won't do jackshit and I lose! But if we're alive...this will just kill him and I win!" yelled Tortisu as a twisted grin formed on his face. Taking a quick look over the gun in his hand and noting the two triggers, he steadied his grip on the weapon, once more taking careful aim at Kiva's head as he gripped his hip in pain there on the floor.

Taitsu pulled the underarmor on quickly in an attempt to gain the strength that Jiro had displayed when he'd lifted Mira from the floor. In a flash, he had kicked Jokiro in the stomach so hard that any real physical reaction was made impossible. Taitsu pulled underarmor over his head and when his view cleared, he spotted Tortisu pull both of the gun's triggers. A bright light shone from the gun's barrel as Kiva gripped his head both out of the pain that lingered in his side and overwhelming fear. Seconds passed and soon, Kiva smiled as he realized his head was still intact. The gun had failed to do its job.

"So, it was nothing more than a toy. What bullshit!" cried Tortitsu as the rainbow beam returned, touching down first on him and then on Taitsu who had just pulled the overshirt on to complete the suit. As Toritsu disappeared from the room, Taitsu turned his attention to Kiva.

Suddenly, in only just over two seconds, Kiva's head swelled up like a balloon, his eyes going completely white and bulging as if on the verge of exploding, along with the rest of his head. A second later, his head exploded into a great mess, the blood leaking on the floor like a river of death. Taitsu's eyes widened and he let out a scream as the rainbow beam went over his eyes and his vision failed him, his screams soon to follow as the beam passed his mouth.

Taitsu had tears streaming down his face, his vision so blurred as they streaked his cheeks that even as he appeared in a more properly lit area, he still had no clue where he was or what was going on. He took a minute to take a deep breath, suddenly aware of the December air filling his lungs and as his vision cleared he saw that he was on the street corner only a couple miles away from his high school, near an adult bookstore he had been two once or twice during lonely nights alone. Taitsu looked around quickly, shocked as he grinned and looked up at the sky before laughing nervously.

"Are we... free?"


	4. Hunt

**Chapter 4: Hunt**

Taitsu fell to his knees as he felt the chilled air blow over his face, whisping his hair to the side slightly as tears streamed down his face. He wasn't sad or anything because of Kiva's death, he was frightened by where he was, and what the guns were capable of... and what Tortisu is capable of. Jokiro slowly made his way over to Taitsu and placed his hand on his shoulder, looking at Taitsu with concern in his eyes as Taitsu looked up slowly and spotted Tortisu lurking behind Jokiro looking over the handgun version of the guns within the ball.

"You fuck... That man didn't do shit to you and you shoot him?!" Yelled Taitsu as he darted past Jokiro shoving him to the side, and grabbed Tortisu by his suit lifting him slowly into the air as he shook in anger. Taitsu stared at Tortisu for a moment, before noticing he was lifting a 230 pound man like it was lifting a box filled with feathers.

Taitsu quickly dropped Tortisu and fell backwards onto the floor, the others looking on Taitsu as if he was insane and then turned their attention to Tortisu. Tortisu glanced around the group of people looking at him before shaking his head quickly in dissaproval.

"What the hell is you guys problem! The gun didn't even shoot! Its just a fucking toy! Its for show!" Yelled Tortisu angerly.

"Then where the hell is Kiva, Tortisu?" Asked Vedun as he slowly glanced around the group of people once again.

At that moment, Taitsu got a real good look at the eyes Tortisu had when he had stabbed him. He looked as if he was having an orgasm or something, so excited with lust filling his body. Just waiting to leak somebody else's blood as long as it was by his hand. He wasn't emotionally disturbed, or just an average thug. He was a physcho serial murderer.

Tortisu turned his back to the group, looking at the gun eyes widened and a toothy grin formed onto his face. He slowly lifted the handgun like gun up and pointed it at the wall, his eyes not blinking and you could see a little drip of sweat fall from his chin before he pulled both triggers a white light bursting out of the gun on three small compartments on the side, making an X shape and one in the middle. Tortisu stopped and lowered the gun looking at the wall in inticipation. After, a moment Tortisu turned angerly to Taitsu and pointed at the wall behind him.

"See! This gun doesn't do shi.." Tortisu was interupted by a large blast coming from behind him, the force pushing Tortisu downwards onto the pavement he catching himself with the palms of his hands so he didn't go head first. Tortisu turned around slowly to spot a wall with a giant gapping hole in the side of it, rubble sorrounding it and it leading into a small lobby like area of a hotel.

"Holy shit... I... did... that?" Mumbled Tortisu as his face slowly changed and formed a sick twisted grin, he slowly turning around the look at the group of people and cocked his head to the side as he pointed the gun upwards towards the others.

"Who's next?" Asked Tortisu, as a glint of light could be seen in his eyes being shown off by the street light above them.

Jiro erupted into a laugh, as he looked onto to Tortisu and nodded his head slightly in approval before turning his back and beginning to wander down the street. The others failed to notice, Jiros leave being completely petrified by the crazed Tortisu who had found his sudden lust for power to be quite arrousing. Mira stood their, arms in the air as something caught the corner of her eyes and she turned around abruptly shocking Tortisu almost making him shoot but, turned first to see what she was looking at.

Standing before the group was some sort of living thing, it was six feet tall with drool slowly dripping from its mouth, its eyes almost like a human's but double the normal size and the entire eye was dark as coal and skin a shade of light red. The oddest thing about, this unknown creature standing before them was instead of arms and hands it had two four feet long katana blades as arms dangling lookly off his shoulders. The creature stared at the ground, as if intrested in it his mouth parted slightly to allow drool to leak out.

"I...is that... the blade arm alien?" Asked Vedun as he took a step back, pushing himself up against the wall scared for his life.

"Whatever the fuck it is... its dead!" Yelled Tortisu as he lifted the X-Gun up into the air and fired three consecutive shots at the Blade Arm Alien.

The Alien pushed itself forward and went chest first into the pavement below him. Two of the X-Gun shots slammed into the walls behind it, causing the wall to burst into rubble causing a series of bricks to fall ontop of the alien causing it to shoot upwards as the middle of its katana like arm blew up like a balloon in a matter of three seconds. After a moment, more the arm exploded causing dark blue blood to leak from the arm, and pour onto the floor. The Alien let out a devestating scream and staggered backwards slouching against the wall.

"Hah! Yeah! Gotcha!" Yelled Tortisu as he pointed the gun upwards to go for another round of shots, but surprisingly Jokiro sprung forward grabbing onto Tortisu's hands and forcing the gun downwards to point at the ground.

"Your not gonna kill anybody else! Human or not, that thing can still feel... and it didn't do shit to you!" Explained Jokiro as his arms shaked in an attempt to keep Tortisu's hands pointed downwards.

"Let go of me you little shit!" Yelled Tortisu as he broke his arms free, and slammed the heavy X-Gun into the back of Jokiro's head sending Jokiro flying forward head slamming into the pavement as blood leaked down the back of his head.

Taitsu sprung forward and leaned down next to Jokiro placing his hand on the back of his head before pulling it away and looking at it, it being covered fingertips to wrist in blood. Taitsu panicked and grabbed onto Jokiro lifting him up onto his shoulder and standing up, struggling slightly to hold Jokiro he being quite heavy for such a small guy.

"Tell your friend to not get in my fucking way again!" Yelled Tortisu as he turned back to the alien, only to notice it was right at his feet kneeling down and Tortisu quickly pointed the gun downwards at its head but, before he could fire the alien slammed its katana like arm into Tortisu's leg and like tissue paper ripped clean through his calf causing his body to fall backwards and slam into the pavement with force as he let out a devestating scream.

"God damnit! My fucking leg!" Yelled Tortisu as he peered over his knee to spot his severed foot and part of his leg laying their limply as he shook in pain and began to yell of cusses.

Taitsu set Jokiro against the wall quickly before sprinting to Tortisu's side only to spot his bloody severed leg, the fleshy meat within it barely visable, through the heavy pumping of red liquid leaking out of him. Tortisu angerly swung his gun upwards and pointed it at the Alien and began to shoot randomly letting off shots all around the wall the Alien stood infront of, as he yelled "Cunt! Douche! Motherfucker!"

Tortisu continued to shoot, and must of let of twenty shots from the X-Gun before he was out of breathe and began to feel whoozy from the constant blood loss from his severed leg. Taitsu stepped back a couple paces, as a series of explosions slammed into the wall bubbles appearing in the walls before exploding into a massive debree before falling the pavement limply. Taitsu turned his attention to the alien to spot a large bubble appear in its thigh, before exploding forcing it to scream once again and fall to one knee shaking in pain as a puddle of dark blue blood sorrounded him. Tortisu grinned as he stared at the profusely bleeding alien before aiming carefully at the creature's head and grinned before pulling both triggers and falling backwards against the pavement having fainted.

Taitsu glanced to Tortisu quickly, to spot he was out cold before back to the alien to see its head swell up eyes buldging out and tongue sticking out of its mouth before exploding like poking a pin into a balloon and peices of brain, flesh and more than a gallon of blood sprayed everywhere landing on the remaining group, still concious and the scream of Mira shooting into the air like a knife ripping at the sound barriers.

"Shut up you wench! Its dead! Its only blood!" Yelled Vedun as he gave her a slight push, showing his dominace. This surprisngly Taitsu slightly, since Vedun had been the quiet nice guy up until now.

"Tw... two..." Stuttered Mira as she pointed his finger upwards to a rooftop only three building down shaking in fear.

Vedun and Taitsu both turned their attention to the rooftop of the building and they looked on in fear as they spotted two more of the creatures standing upon the rooftop looking down at them, looking exactly like their counterpart that layed a bloody mess at their feet only one had yellow skin and the other green as thoughts filled Taitsu's head as he began to back up to get some distance from the aliens.

"Oh shit... I'm going to die... again!"


	5. Shoot it!

**Chapter 5: Shoot it!**

Taitsu stared at the two Aliens, standing on the rooftop like statues turned toward them looking as if at any moment they would simutaneously swoop down and rip the group in half. Taitsu looked around quickly, before spotting the gun next to Tortisu and sprinting over gripping onto it and looking up to the rooftop only to see the two Aliens had dissapeared from sight and Taitsu quickly looked around, panicking as Mira fell to her knees and began to sob.

"I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home!" Cried Mira as she placed her sleeve to her eyes to catch the tears.

"Damn! Where the fuck did they go?!" Yelled Taitsu as he turned in circles looking for any sign of them hand shaking as he gripped the gun.

After a moment, Mira sprung up to her feet and began to sprint down the highway tears flying behind her in little droplets as she pushed past Taitsu and frantically made her way down the street. Taitsu sighed as he watched her go, before being pushed to the side next by Vedun and Vedun began to sprint after her looking over his shoulder to yell to Taitsu.

"I'll get her! Just stay alive!" He yelled before the two dissapeared around the corner, down some slum of a street.

"Aw, shit! What are you chasing after her for? She's just some whore. I'm the one who needs fucking help. I'm all by myself now. I'm dead. I'm so fucking dead!" Taitsu thought as he looked down at the floor shaking in fear, as he turned to Jokiro who was still out cold, and turned to Tortisu who had blood puddle slowly forming around him from the wound in his leg.

Taitsu sprinted over to Jokiro and ripped a peice of his sleeve off, and looked it over for a moment before making his way over to Tortisu and wrapping it around Tortisu's leg right above the wound. Taitsu watched as the bloody meaty flesh constrained and he almost vomited, but held it together long enough to tie it and fall backwards onto his bottom looking at Tortisu with hatred in his eyes.

"You might have killed me... But, there is no way Im gonna fucking be like you, and let someone die." Mumbled Taitsu as he gripped onto the X-Gun laying at his side and rose to his feet staring a Tortisu's bloodened body.

A cacoon of silence wrapped around, Taitsu as he stared down at Tortisu breathing heavily, watching as his hot breath collided with the cold air floating up above him. Taitsu felt his silence broken, as he looked up and heard a loud "Bzzzzzt" coming from behind him and Taitsu lowered his head slightly, before gripping the X-Gun tightly as the noise got louder, and louder behind him.

Meanwhile, Vedun continued his pursuit after Mira breathing heavily and closing in on her. Vedun grabbed onto her arm, and pulled her backwards wrapping his bicep around her waist and holding her tight to assure himself she wouldn't escape his grasp. Mira struggled desperatley to escape but, Vedun dragged her over to a nearby wall and pressed his hands onto her arms to make sure she wouldn't movie.

"Look! I want everybody to survive this! And you running away, is very selfish of you! Now, that boy back there could be dead because of you. How can you possibly live with that on your conscience!" Yelled Vedun as he released her and she looked down at the floor thinking over the word of Vedun before having tears swell up in her eyes.

Vedun reached forward to set an hand on her shoulder, to comfort her but, she brought her knee up into Vedun's crotch forcing him to fall forward onto his knees holding his stomache in pain as she looked down at Vedun tears streaming down her cheeks before she continued her sprint down the street. Vedun reached for her, desperatley before watching her sprint no more than ten feet away from her and stop abruptly. After a moment more, Mira's head exploded in a display of brain, human flesh, and blood spraying all over the area. Vedun looked on in horror as he took a step toward her, and lowered his sight to her decapitated body and shook in fear, before backing up a couple paces.

"So... We can't just decide to stay and help. We have to stay and help. Aw, shit... I have to help! I know I can help!" Cried Vedun as he turned and began to sprint the way he came, toward Taitsu... and the aliens.

Taitsu stood facing, Tortisu for another moment before slowly turning around to see both the Alien's standing behind him looking at him with their large black eyes that sent a chill down Taitsu's spine. Taitsu's gripped the gun tightly and attempted to lift it up, but the gun felt as if it was a thousand pounds due to his fear of the Aliens. Taitsu took a step backwards, and somehow this provoked the aliens and the one with bright yellow skin swung its katana like arm toward Taitsu's neck but, Taitsu fell backwards slamming his back into the pavement to avoid it. Taitsu lifted the X-Gun up, and pulled both triggers a display of light shooting out of the gun, but much to Taitsu's surprise the creature jumped into the air with incredible height being that of eight times the jump of a normal human.

"Aw, shit! What the fuck! It dodged?" Yelled Taitsu as he looked up at the Alien and watched as it slammed into the floor infront of him, forcing Taitsu to take a few paces back.

This time both the green and yellow skinned Alien's sprung forward swinging their katana like arms at Taitsu's head as if they were twirling a baton at hyper speed. Taitsu kept backing up more his head out of the way before, gripping the ground with his suit's boots and jumped backwards slamming his back into the pavement before pulling both triggers right after he hit of the X-Gun, the alien's continued toward him swinging before the green skinned alien stopped dead in his tracks as a bubble appeared in its calf before exploding leaking dark blue blood all over the place, and a bit on Taitsu's face as well. The alien fell to one knee screaming, as its white bone became visable through the display of blood. Taitsu backed up a couple paces, before the green skinned alien much to Taitsu's surprise bursted forward slashing Taitsu's chest, luckily only grazing him leaving a long cut along Taitsu's chest and ripping the suit and the gun flying to his side. Taitsu fell backwards slamming into the pavement holding his chest attempting to frantically whipe the blood away from his chest.

The yellow skinned Alien, still having both legs and being quite mobile began to make its way toward Taitsu at a slow pace rubbing his katana like arms together as he neared Taitsu. Taitsu looked around frantically as he spotted his gun a couple feet away, from him and felt a cold feeling all throughout his body as he turned back to the alien.

"Aw, shit. I'm gonna die the same fucking way, as I did the first time! Getting stabbed!" Thought Taitsu as the Alien stood above him and pulled its katana like arm back, perparing to drive it through Taitsu.

"Leave the kid alone!!!" A voice yelled out to the left, as the Alien turned it attention over to Vedun who was standing about five feet away from Taitsu and the alien, holding the gun up pointing it precisely at the Alien's head.

Vedun stood their, fingers on the triggers shaking in fear as the alien seemingly forgot about Taitsu and turned toward Vedun. This gave Taitsu an opprutunity to crawl away and prop himself against the wall holding his chest as the alien began to slowly make its way toward, Vedun. He backed up a couple paces, gun still pointed at the Alien's head as he felt tears slowly gathering in his eyes, they feeling red hot and he breathing heavily in freight.

"Vedun! What the fuck are you waiting for! Shoot him!" Yelled Taitsu as he rose to his feet, and clenched his fists together in anger, that Vedun hadn't shot yet.

"But... It doesn't deserve to die! Just like you and me are trying to survive! Its doing the same! I can't shoot it for that!" Yelled Vedun, as he continued to back up hand shaking frantically as the Alien picked up its pace.

"What the fuck! Forget that! Its kill or be killed! Shoot it Vedun!" Yelled Taitsu as he took a step forward, watching as Vedun's finger quivered above the trigger.

"Shoot it now!"


	6. Boss

**Chapter 6: Boss**

Taitsu took a step toward Vedun, stamping his foot angerly into the ground and clenching his fist tightly, feeling his fingernails digging into his palm as he slowly made his way behind the alien and looked over its shoulder to see Vedun, tears steaming down his eyes and he slowly lowering the gun to his side and looking at the floor breaking into a hysterical cry. Taitsu watched him for a moment, before flexing his muscle in anger and pulling his fist back.

"Whata a pussy! This thing is gonna kill you! And I'm not gonna do anything to stop him. No way... But, I can't do it alone. I know I can't. I need someone's help... And he's my last hope. I can do it... I can stop him! I can do it!!" The thoughts raced through Taitsu's mind like wildfire as he watched the alien lift both arms into the air perparing to cut through Vedun as if he was paper.

Taitsu dives forward and wraps his arms around the alien right over its biceps and squeezed them together tightly. The alien quickly began to struggle as Taitsu's squeeze tightened and the alien began to frantically move, as Taitsu lifted him up into the air as he squeezed arching his back to do so, as Taitsu's eyes widened and he squeezed tighter feeling the alien's bones slightly crack as he did so and Taitsu looked down grinding his teeth from squeezing to his muscles seemed to be three times their normal size and Taitsu looked back up to the alien and looked toward Vedun who was backing up slowly scared of Taitsu.

"What the hell... How am I this strong? It... Its impossible. This can't be real... Wait." At that moment, Taitsu recalled Jiro's dim mumble he overheard back in the apartment "Well, it looks like one of you found the suits. Maybe more than one of us will make it back to this ugly apartment,"

"The suit..." Mumbled Taitsu as he grinned and released the alien allowing it to stagger forward, screaming in pain from having its bone near to cracking due to Taitsu's squeeze. Taitsu stepped forward, and set his hands on the blade arm alien's shoulders and grinned as he looked up at the alien's head.

"Lets see how you fair without your little weapons here!" Yelled Taitsu as the alien looked back, with sadness in its eyes as if to say "Please... have mercy" but, Taitsu hardly even noticed becoming arroused by the power of the suit and gripping tighter and tighter onto the blade arm alien's shoulders and pulled slightly to the sides as the alien's skin slowly could be heard ripping through the area.

"Whow... Taitsu. Come on! Its just doing the same as us! Trying to survive! I told you already! Please! Don't..." Cried Vedun, but he was unable to finish his sentance, Taitsu gripping as tight as he could onto the alien's shoulders and pulling the alien's arms vertically, ripping the katana like arms right off the bones and tearing the skin like tissue paper holding them in his hands as they leaked blood onto the floor.

Taitsu panted slightly, before dropping both arms onto the floor as the sounds of the alien's screams echoed through the air. Taitsu panted slightly, before lifting the X-gun up slowly incisivly aiming at the screaming, wounded blade arm alien's stomache. Vedun sprung forward looking to stop Taitsu, but was too late. Taitsu pulled both triggers stopping at Vedun dead in his tracks, as a white light engulfed the gun and the alien fell to its knees weakly before having its head blow up like a balloon before exploding sending flesh, intestines and blood spraying into the air and a large hole became visable in the alien's stomache intestinal cords hanging down as the alien fell forward limply.

"Oh shit... What the fuck... I'm a murderer... Oh my fucking god! And look at all the people that just... saw... What?" Taitsu glanced around, to see a crowd of people walking by as if it was nothing, and Taitsu ran his hand through his hair slowly as he stepped toward one a young man, wearing a baseball cap and a KISS T-shirt. Taitsu set his hand on his shoulder, as the man turned quickly and let out a scream.

"Who the fuck just touched me? Aw jesus. I must be going insane" Grunted the man, as he began down the sidewalk once again, and Taitsu stepped back a couple paces sighing and looking at the floor.

"Nobody can see us... We really are dead." Mumbled Taitsu as he fell to his knee looking down the street for a moment, before he spotted Vedun's shadow sorround him slowly and Vedun leaned next to him letting a sigh escape his lips.

Taitsu's eyes widened and he sprung to his feet and turn around to spot a blue blood trail, leading down an alleyway to their left. Taitsu stared at the blood trail, before kneeling down next to Vedun once again, and gripping onto the X-Gun before shooting up and sprinting down the alleyway with speed, Vedun turning around and yelling "Hey!" before shooting up and chasing after Taitsu.

Vedun stopped short, at the sight of Taitsu looking down the alleyway in shock and looked down as well to spot Jokiro kneeling next to the alien, wrapping up its wound with a peice of cloth. Taitsu cocked his head to the side, before slowly making his way to Jokiro's side and kneeled down next to the alien looking over the blue fleshy wound and looked at Jokiro who was breathing heavily still having drips of blood fall from the back of his head to his neck.

"Nobody... nothing... deserves to be murdered... like we were, Taitsu. We can't do this..." Explained Jokiro weakly, as he looked over the alien, horror filled in his eyes as Taitsu looked back at the wound and shook slightly clenching his fist.

"I did this... I'm sick. These things didn't do anything we didn't... And I kill them? I'm a monster! A Monster!!" Yelled Taitsu as he fell to his knees and looked at the alien who, was weakly letting out some sort of language nobody understood. Taitsu shook as he tossed the X-Gun to the side and tears began streaming down his face as he looked down at the alien.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" Cried Taitsu as he leaned back against the brick wall weakly, holding his arm where the now dead blade arm alien had slashed him.

Suddenly, a loud noise erupted from the above them. The same sound the X-Gun made, when it was fired and they all looked up slowly to spot Jiro pointing a rifle like version of the X-Gun with his eye lifting out of the eye peice and a grin formed on his face. Suddenly, blood splattered all over Jokiro and Taitsu as Jokiro let out a scream before looking up to spot Jiro laughing hysterically and grabbing onto the fire escape ladder and sliding down releasing halfway down to land next to Taitsu, who he stared at grinning.

"Well, well, well... you guys did pretty good without me. But, we've only got twenty minutes left, and you all turned into pussies on me..." Explained Jiro as he turned to Taitsu with a sick twisted grin on his face.

"Even you... who so brutally ripped off the alien's arms. I swear... it brought a tear to my eye seeing somebody take so much pleasure in killing one of these fucking aliens." Laughed Jiro, as Taitsu looked down before slamming Jiro into the wall with force, causing a couple bricks to fall from the wall as Jiro laughed and gripped onto Taitsu's arm to hold him in place and shook his head.

"What the fuck is your problem! Don't want your little boyfriend to know that you take so much fucking pleasure in killing! Your just like me! The first time you pulled that trigger, was the best thing you've ever felt. You love the feeling, of controlling if somebody lives or dies. Its awesome isn't it..." Yelled Jiro as he attempted to shove Taitsu backwards, but Taitsu didn't move surprisingly Jiro, his eyes widening slightly.

"So, you learned to use the suit.. I must say... Your one of the best I've seen come through here. Much better, than physcho I wanna kill and not think laying in the road out their that you saved, much better than asshole who was out cold until what... five minutes, and much, much better than the dipshit behind you who is still playing the they deserve to live, they are just like us. Well, let me ask you you engineer fuck..." Said Jiro as he pushed away from Taitsu and began toward, Vedun standing infront of him grinning.

"Is a deer like us? When you shoot it, is it doing the same as us! No! Dying is a part of life! And we are here to exterminate them off our planet. Sort of like spring cleaning... so cut the pussy shit! Nobody can see us, so let your true feelings push through!" Yelled Jiro, as he shoved Vedun hard enough to send him flying backwards slamming his backside into the couch.

Jiro turned around to see Taitsu and Jokiro standing their with the decapitated alien to their sides, and bits of flesh and brain at their feet. Taitsu looked down at the floor, before slowly looking up to see a dark shadow cast over the alleyway and Taitsu's eyes widened as he sprung forward pushing Jiro out of the way to see, a large blade sticking out of Vedun's chest it being twice the size of the other blade arm alien's katana like arms. Taitsu stopped to see, Vedun begin to have a little bit of blood pour from his mouth before reaching slightly toward Taitsu blood leaking down his chest slowly before he yells being muffled by the blood in his mouth, but was enough for Taitsu to make it out.

"Kill it!" Vedun yelled before, the arm ripped upwards slicing Vedun clean vertically in half, his toros and head both falling to either sides as his bloody liver, lungs, and intestines leaked out onto the floor shocking Taitsu as he backed up still only seeing a shadow and a large blade arm standing before him.

"Ah, theirs the big guy. Congratulations, you two pussies. You made it to your first boss!" Yelled Jiro grinning as he cocked his X-Rifle.

The alien stepped forward revealing a much more human face, it having the same coal blade eyes but, with two yellow dots in the center and a human rest of the face only with light blue skin. It was much taller than the other blade arm alien's standing at 11 feet tall and Its bladed arms were more like butcher knives with a sharpened end, and ten times the length, they were huge. On the alien's back lay two bat like dark blue wings ripping out of his skin, and Taitsu looked over the Alien in fear, before noticing it was shaking in anger and let out a loud growl, not a normal "Bzzzt" like the others, but more of a grunt... a loud, angry grunt. Taitsu took a few feet, back as the alien shot into the air, lifting into the air and stopping in midflight looking down at Taitsu and Jiro in anger and Jiro grinned as he readied the X-Rifle and pointed it upwards waiting as the alien shot downwards toward, Taitsu arm swung back and aimed for Taitsu's neck angerly.

"I'm... sorry."


	7. Fight!

Chapter 7: Fight!

Taitsu jumps to the side, slamming his shoulder into the wall causing a couple brick to fly off of it and slam into the floor before the Alien slammed into the wall with its feet and standing up straight on the wall. Its feet stuck to the wall like velcro and it slowly tipped its head up to look at Taitsu who stood, their dumbfounded backing up slightly before, spotting the X-Gun near Jokiro who was pushed into the corner as tightly as he could, eyes widened, jaw dropped but not making a sound.

"Aw, shit! Jokiro! Look at the gun! Please! Shoot it... Aww damn!" Thought Taitsu as the Alien bursted forward slashing its large blade arm at Taitsu's head, but Taitsu dove forward going right under the blade as it swung past his head.

The alien stopped in the street and turned around, to spot Taitsu slowly climbing to his feet panting lightly, as it let out a loud grunt before rubbing its blade like arms together, the yellow pupil in its black eye grow as it flexed its muscles revealing the bones in its blade like arms. Taitsu breathed heavily as he backed up, before hearing a loud fire of an X-Gun behind him and the alien shot into the air with speed and floated in the air, bat like wings flapping behind him slowly as it showed its dark green sharpened teeth, and pulled its arm back. Taitsu turned around, to spot Jiro holding the X-Rifle infront of him and a loud explosion leaking out behind him the blast having destroyed the side of an apartment building.

"I missed...? I never miss! God damnit!" Yelled Jiro as he angerly swung his gun upwards toward the Alien, but the Alien swung itself to the left and darted onto the rooftops going completely out of sight from Jiro in the alleyway. Jiro lowered his gun and looked toward Taitsu, then turned to Jokiro, who were both staring at him with intensity.

"Well, don't just stand their like a couple of idiots! Run down the street and cut him off! Now!" Yelled Jiro, as he shoved the X-Rifle into Jokiro's stomache forcing him to cough slightly before gripping it. Jiro bent down and grabbed hold of the X-Gun and slipped it into a small gun holder on his thigh and jumped twice the jump of a normal human due to the suit's abilites and gripped onto the fire escape to slowly climb the ladder.

Taitsu watched as Jiro did so, before seeing him reach the top and dive into an opened window without even looking back. Taitsu slowly turned to Jokiro who's eyes were locked, on the decapitated alien Jiro had made short work of with horror in his eyes. Taitus slowly made his way over to Jokiro and set his hand on his shoulder, causing Jokiro to slowly turn and look at Taitsu shaking in fear.

"Look... We can't afford to hold anything back. Its us or that thing Jokiro... Jiro said we only have twenty minutes left... I'm assuming its somewhere around fifteen now... Who knows what happens when that timer runs out. But, I'm not gonna stay and find out. We have to kill it, Jokiro... Its the only way... Its the only way!!!" Explained Taitsu, before grabbing the X-Rifle from Jokiro and sprinting through the alleyway turning the corner and began down the street leaving Jokiro in the alleyway.

Jokiro looked at his feet and shook his head slightly before slumping against the wall and falling to a sitting position breathing heavily as he shook his head frantically, and let a loud sigh escape his lips before glancing up to spot the odd looking gun, Jiro had brought with him it having three metal poles sticking out of it, with two triggers much like the X-Gun. Jokiro gripped onto the gun and looked it over, before shaking and throwing the gun against the wall angerly it falling into the trash below it unharmed and Jokiro slowly curled into a ball and began to sob.

"Come on, you pussy! Where are you?!" Thought Taitsu as he sprinted down the street looking up at the rooftops, occasionally seeing a shadow only to have it dissapear a moment later.

Taitsu breathed heavily, as he made his way down the street before stopping dead in his tracks from the sounds of loud grunts sounding from the rooftop of a restaurant standing next to him. Taitsu looked up at the restaurant for a moment, before making his way over to the front door and slamming his fist through the glass the suit ripping and cutting his wrist as he did so, forcing him to pull back and let out a groan as he held his wrist in pain.

"So, the suit isn't invinciable... Its just like fabric... And can still be cut easy enough. Well, this is no time to experiment." Mumbled Taitsu as he grabbed onto the handle of the door through the hole he punched in it and pushed the door open.

Taitsu slowly wandered insides to the grunts growing louder and louder, and he gripped the X-Rifle tightly as he slowly wandered down the restaurant's rows of table toward the cash register feeling the grunts get louder and louder. Taitsu approached the counter and dived over the counter, to have the grunts completely seize and Taitsu stood up straight dumbfounded before feeling a sharp blade drive through his shoulder, blood spraying onto the wall and dripping off the large blade as Taitsu let out a yell and cocked his head to the side to spot the Alien standing behind him arm straight forward and through Taitsu's arm.

Taitsu let out a scream, before diving forward just in time to avoid the Alien to slash upwards to take his arm off. Taitsu turned around and fired the X-Rifle letting out a yell as he did so, as the Alien darted upwards attempting to take flight but the low ceilings of the restaurant prevented this and its hip enlarged into a bubble before exploding leaking blood onto the floor slowly but, the shot didn't do much fatal wise. The alien let out a scream of agony, as Taitsu lifted to shoot another shot with his good arm but, the Alien darted from the restaurant with haste and up into the air out of sight.

"God damnit! That fucker! My arm... God... Wait... The roof!" Mumbled Taitsu, as he slowly made his way to the kitchen behind the counter, to spot a ladder laying against the wall to his left and Taitsu nodded as he gripped the ladder with his good arm and pulled himself up the increased strength of the suit making this signifigantly easy and he shot up onto the roof plopping himself on the roof pavement and coughing as he held his arm in pain.

"My arm... I'm not gonna be of much use if this bleeding keeps up... Shit!" Taitsu turned onto his back gripping, the X-Rifle close to his side.

After a moment, of wallowing in his agony Jiro came flying down from a higher rooftop, his back slamming into the roof of the restaurant the jolt stopping him for a moment before he firing the X-Gun upward clipping the top of the Alien's wing and forcing the Alien to fall to the restuarant's roof the smack into the roof forced a scream out of it before the sorroundings going completely quiet. Jiro breathed heavily, as he pushed himself up to his feet and turned to Taitsu.

"So, it got you huh? Pheh... Noobs." Laughed Jiro, as he turned away from Taitsu not even bothering to help and looked up at the sky with determination.

"Alright Gantz! Start the transfer! We did it!" Yelled Jiro, as he heard a loud grunt echoing from behind him and his eyes widened as a dark shadow cast over him, and he shook in fear gripping the X-Gun tightly as the shadow of a large blade hovered over Jiro's head.

"Don't... die on me Jiro!"


	8. Surprise!

**Chapter 8: Surprise!**

Jiro darted to the left his body slamming into the rooftop as the blade came down with speed, slamming into the rooftop causing chunks of the spot to fly out to the sides. The bloodied Alien turns to Jiro, who tips the X-Gun upwards but the Alien smacks the X-Gun out of Jiro's hands it flying out into the street and slamming into the pavement with a loud clunk. Jiro looked at the Alien, who brought its blade down once again but, Jiro strafed to the left and drove a fist into the alien's rib forcing it to bend over and let out a slight grunt.

"Gotcha!" Yelled Jiro, before watching the alien swing to the left Jiro arching his back, backwards to have the blade slightly graze his cheek causing a small cut to appear on his cheek.

Jiro staggered backwards, holding his cheek in anger before springing and driving a fist into the Alien's stomache forcing it to bend over and Jiro continously began driving fist after fist into the alien's stomache breathing heavily as he did so, his muscles enlarging after every hit as he panted and the alien began to spit up blood onto Jiro's hair as Jiro angerly yelled and drove a fist with all his power back and drove it into the Alien's chest feeling something give in its chest and the alien fly backwards slamming into the wall and flying to the floor weakly.

Jiro panted as he turned to Taitsu who was looking at him weakly, he feeling the life slowly leave his body as Taitsu rolled onto his back and looked at the sky. Jiro looked down at his suit, and saw blue juices slowly leak down from the yellow suction cups and his muscles completely back to normal. Jiro ran his hand through, his hair and looked up at the sky desperatley as he backed up a couple paces.

"Come on Gantz! Start the transfer! NOW!" Yelled Jiro as he turned over to the Alien and saw it slowly raise to it feet, a large indent placed in his chest. The Alien now hunched over from the indent on its chest staggered over towards Jiro who stood their dumbfounded and turned to Taitsu.

"What are you doing?! My suit.. Its.. Its fucked! Help me! Do something!" Yelled Jiro, as the Alien slashed Jiro's chest and left a small bleeding cut on his chest, and Jiro fell to his knees holding his chest in pain before turning his head to the side slowly to see the Alien look him over with eyes filled with anger, and slanted.

"Fuck... Jiro's done for... Which means.. I'm next. This was impossible from the beginning..." Thought Taitsu as he slowly closed his eyes and felt his muscles relax slowly and felt darkness slowly engulfing him.

Taitsu was reawakened by a loud ringing noise echoing from above him, and his eyes shot upwards to spot Jokiro standing on the edge of the rooftop Jiro had fallen off of, the odd Y shaped gun pointed down at the alien, and three gernade looking object flying down toward the alien. The gernades detach and reveal a small string jotting out of them, and they spin around the alien with haste and wrap around him tightly before driving into the ground leaving the alien standing their, completely defenseless. The Alien struggled desperatley as Taitsu grinned as he spotted Jokiro breathing heavily gun still pointed downwards.

"I did it Taitsu... We can finish this, without killing anything. I did it!" Yelled Jokiro as he smiled down at Taitsu and staggered forward peering down as looked over the gun, attempting to figure out what to do next and pulled both triggers as the rainbow beam shot down and began to make the alien slowly dissapear.

"No! I need the points!" Yelled Jiro, as he grabbed onto the X-Rifle and dove forward pulling both triggers as the white light blasted out of the gun, and Jiro slammed into the pavement letting out a yell of pain. The beam made it only to the Alien's forehead before the side of its head exploded into a bloody mess and blood began to leak down from the side of its head with bits of brain falling from it as it let out screams of agony and staggered around dumbfounded.

Jiro lifted the X-Rifle upwards to finish it off, before the sound of the X-Gun sounded behind him and Jiro quickly turned around to spot Tortisu laying down against the wall of the apartment building pressed against the apartment roof, with the X-Gun that had fallen from the roof in hand the white light dying down as Jiro's jaw dropped. The Alien's head exploded into a massive explosion of blood and gore, the flesh, brain, and blood exploding onto all of the team member as Jokiro extended his arm screaming "NO!"

"You fuck! Those were my points!" Yelled Jiro, as he sprung forward and grabbed onto Tortisu's suit but was unable to lift him up, Tortisu having missing one leg and Jiro's suit drained. Jiro angerly stormed forward looking at the alien's brains leaks onto the floor as the familiar rainbow beam began to transfer Jiro, as he turned to Tortisu and pointed at the X-Rifle then Tortisu before completely dissapearing.

Taitsu wheezed slightly attempting to keep the life in his body, but was having a hard time as the view of the apartment began to come into view and Taitsu eyes widened as he felt the pain slowly release from his body and he hit the floor of the apartment as Tortisu and Jokiro began to appear in the room due the rainbow beam, Tortisu's leg being completely healed and Taitsu shot to his feet looking at his shoulder in confusion.

"What the fuck... My leg... Its back... But, I..." Stuttered Tortisu as he glanced over to Jiro who was leaning down next to the black ball looking at its front with intensity as Tortisu made his way over to his side and grinned placing the gun over his shoulder.

"Well... Well... Look who got the big bad Alien. Uhh.. Me? I think it was!" Explained Tortisu as he erupted into a laugh, and Jiro darted upwards gripping onto Tortisu's suit and lifting him into the air angerly as Tortisu struggled angerly but was unable to break free.

"I did all the work on that damn Alien! You just took advantage of what I set myself up for! You son of a bitch! I should kill you where you stand! But, I'm sure one of your ass buddies over their, will try and shoot me if I do so, so I'll wait until next time for you to fucking die!" Yelled Jiro as he shoved Tortisu into the wall, and Tortisu's eyes widened before he shot forward at Jiro only to be distracted by lettering appearing on the Black Ball once again.

_**Here are your scores...**_

"Scores... What is it..."

"Shhhh!" Interupted Jiro, as he pushed his face forward looking at the screen a wide spread grin on his face as the lettering faded away and began to fade in a new message.

_**Whiney Bitch**_

_**0 Points Gained**_

_**100 Points to go**_

_**You stand around**_

_**and talk about not**_

_**killing to much.**_

_**Start doing some!**_

A poorly drawn picture of Jokiro appeared on the screen and Jokiro staggered forward to read the message before looking around and frowning before wandering to the back of the apartment slumping against the wall mumbling cusses under his breath, as Taitsu chuckled at what the ball said slightly, and Jokiro's reaction to it as a new message began to appear on the screen.

_**Jiro**_

_**3 Points Gained**_

_**33 Points to go**_

_**Your kill got stolen**_

_**silly Jiro. :P**_

"God damnit... Even Gantz rubs that in my face. You little fuck... Your gonna pay for this." Mumbled Jiro as he turned to look at Tortisu who, was grinning stupidly. Jiro slowly rose to his feet and began toward the door, before stopping and turning around as if curious about the points gained from the others in the room.

_**Mood Swinger**_

_**3 Points Gained**_

_**97 Points to go**_

_**You change your**_

_**mind about killing**_

_**too much. Stop being**_

_**such a bitch!**_

In the same form a poorly drawn picture of Taitsu appeared on the screen and Taitsu's eyes widened before a frown formed on his face.

"What... But... I... You can't just... kill people.." Mumbled Taitsu as he lowered his head and sighed slightly, clenching his fist in anger before storming toward the door, but Jiro extended his arm as if to stop Taitsu and peered over his shoulder a grin on his face as Tortisu crawled forward looking at the screen awaiting his score.

_**Physcho**_

_**11 Points Gained**_

_**89 Points to go**_

_**You have a real**_

_**KILLER instict.**_

_**Hehehe. :)**_

Tortisu's eyes widened as he clenched his fist and nodded his head before slowly turning to Jiro and looked at him determination in his eyes as he tipped his head upwards with a grin.

"So, basically... We need to get to 100 points... And then we can go free. Is that right?" Asked Tortisu as he crossed his arms over his chest as the message slowly dissapeared leaving the black ball blank.

"Hm... Thats right. You'll be called back to this room from anywhere between a day and a month from now to battle new aliens. And thats all you get..." Explained Jiro as he turned to exit the apartment but, Taitsu grabbed his shoulder tightly and turned him around angerly.

"No way! You must know more than that! You gained 74 points before we got here so, you obviously know more than your letting on! Now tell us!" Yelled Taitsu as he stared at Jiro, who was grinned slightly before gripping onto Taitsu's arm tightly and swinging it back into Taitsu with force, making Taitsu stagger back a couple paces.

"I'll tell you... next hunt... the reason I don't feel like telling you now, is I'm afraid I might kill your pyscho murderer over there. Although we do have a lot in common... He still stole my points... And he'll pay... One day..." Mumbled Jiro as he took a moment, to stare at Tortisu who was standing their grinning X-Gun still dangling in his right hand, before Jiro pushed his way toward the door and turned the knob to walk out of the apartment room.

"So... Its over... For now? But... More hunts? More aliens? Aw, shit! I am so fucked out of my mind. How long do we have... until this next hunt begins? How long..."


	9. Life

**Chaper 9: Life**

Taitsu's eyes slowly opened to the loud ringing in his ear, from his cellphone. Taitsu let a sigh escape his lips and groaned before rolling onto his stomache and grabbing onto his phone, flipping it open and pressing it to his ear, swallowing warm spit to clear his throut before leaning up to a sitting position.

"Hello..?" Asked Taitsu sleepily as, he leaned back against the wall.

"Whow... How the hell could you sleep last night?" Asked Jokiro who's voice rang through the phone, and Taitsu's eyes widened as he remembered the events from the night before and shot up to a stand position hand shaking as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Everything is over now though... We don't have to worry bout it now!" Explained Taitsu as he let a concerned smile form on his face.

"We have to worry about it Taitsu... I've been thinking... Since Jiro didn't give us shit for information about "Gantz" we need to be extra careful. I don't think we should tell anybody about Gantz, or show them the things in there. Including the guns and suit!" said Jokiro seriously, his tone was unusual and Taitsu was not used to it.

"I need to wear the suit... What if the transfer starts, and I'm not wearing it. I'll be dead for sure, next hunt for those things... No way. I have to..." Cried Taitsu, as he began to pace around the room in worry lifting his fingertips to his mouth and chewing on his fingernails nervously.

"Fine. But, make sure for it not to be visable under your clothes. Won't want people thinking your a roleplayer now will ya?" Laughed Jokiro, before the line going silent and Taitsu let out a loud sigh to break it and glanced around the room as if thinking someone will barge in at any moment.

"What about Tortisu...?" Asked Taitsu nervously, he knew Jokiro was thinking the same and was just waiting for him to bring it up.

"That's why I'm going to school today. I have to convince him... I've given up trying to save the Alien's lives, if I don't I won't live myself. But, I won't let other people that don't have to die, die. No way... I'll convince him..." Explained Jokiro, as the line went silent again and Taitsu ran his fingers through his hair before nodding his head slowly.

"I'll come too..." Mumbled Taitsu, before turning his phone off and slipping it into his pant pocket.

Taitsu unbuttoned his pajama top slowly, to reveal the black suit laying beneath it and pulled his pants down quickly before turning to look at himself in the suit in the mirror. Taitsu thought about the night before, the killing, the blood, the death's of innocent people. Taitsu slowly clenched his fist and watched vein appear on the suit before his muscle enlarging and Taitsu's eyes widenened as he looked at the suit and thought "Adrenaline... Adrenaline activates the suit"

Taitsu pulled his drawers open, to hear the fiddling of his doorknob and his eyes widened before gripping onto a pair of jeans and quickly sliding into them before grabbing his hooded sweatshirt off the side of his bed and slipping it on, as the door swung open revealing him zipping up his sweatshirt sitting on the bed. Taitsu glanced up to see a girl looking around the same age as him, with long blonde hair, and rather large breasts wearing a pink T shirt along with lime green sweatpants. She smiled as she took a seat next to Taitsu and leaned on his shoulder yawning.

"Morning Taitsu! Where were ya last night?" Asked the girl as she looked at Taitsu's eyebrows raising up and down as if to imply something to him.

"None of your business Senza." Snapped Taitsu as he lifted up to his feet and began toward the door before, feeling his arm grabbed and Senza lift up and push her lips into his cheek in which he cringed after.

"Have a good day at school... "Big Brother." Laughed Senza as she wandered backwards into the hallway once again as Taitsu slowly shook his head and sighed.

"Fucking sisters..." Mumbled Taitsu before gripping onto his backpack and making his way out of the room, holding it on one shoulders as he walked out of his room, down the narrow hallway and out the door.

Taitsu sighed as he wandered down the sidewalk, looking at his feet as he walked clenching his fist slightly looking over the black glove of the suit and thinking for a moment about Tortisu killing him, making a fool out of him, forcing him to explain how he can be standing before his friends without admitting Gantz into the conversation. Taitsu clenched his fist, and felt his muscles buldge and quickly looked down to see them buldging and vein popping out rapidly out of the suit. Taitsu grinned before continuing down the street, the sigh of "Tenan Nine High School" coming into view.

Taitsu stopped dead on the sidewalk of the courtyard to see Tortisu across the street, two of his drone friends standing next to him and a woman with quite a figure, and bleached blonde hair leaning on his leg looking up at him and whispering at him. After a moment of examining the woman he noticed it was no other than Tojima Seretza, Jokiro's crush. Taitsu clenched his fist lightly, before storming across the crosswalk and pushed himself toward Tortisu who looked back at him a bit shocked, glancing from one of his friends to the other.

"Tortisu... Can I have a moment with you?" Asked Taitsu, he feeling his anger rising as he grabbed onto his sweatshirt's pockets tightly to maintain his coolness.

"How bout... No! Fuckbag!" Yelled Tortisu, before grinning and extending his hand shoving Taitsu's chest but, Taitsu failed to budge staying right where he was. Tortitsu's eyes widened before letting a grin mold onto his face and lifted up his hand to reveal a familiar looking black glove.

"Look... Tojima. I dunno, what Tortisu told you. But, he's a real jackass. He tried to kill me and Jokiro, with a fucking boxcutter!" Cried Taitsu, as he took a step toward her watching her reaction, in which shocked was putting it lightly.

"What... He wouldn't... I mean he would never..." Stuttered Tojima desperatley looking up at Tortisu who was turning red with anger biting his lower lip.

"Your fucking dead Taitsu..." Mumbled Tortisu as Tojima broke away from him and began to run down the street tears flying behind her.

Taitsu watched as Tojima went with a grin, before feeling a hard fist collide with his cheek and send him flying backwards right in the middle of the street. Taitsu leaned up to see Taitsu looking at him, eyes wide, his breathing heavy, his muscles enlarged due to the suit. Taitsu rubbed his cheek for a moment, before spotting a car coming right at him and dived onto the sidewalk, realizing that the car couldn't hurt him with the suit on, but also wanted to keep his word to Jokiro and show anything about the suit.

"What's the matter Taitsu? Afraid you might get a fucking bruise!" Yelled Tortisu as he drove his foot forward, but Taitsu caught it in midkick and wrapped his fingers around it tightly applying pressure before flipping it up sending Tortisu's head right into the metal pole of the wire fence he was leaning against.

Taitsu rose to his feet, and looked at Tortisu with a grin on his face as Tortisu bent over holding his head before reaching down into his hooded sweatshirt's pocket and pulling out an X-Gun holding it infront of him at Taitsu's face, who went completely still and tipped his head up as Tortisu pushed the gun close to Taitsu's throut. Taitsu shook in fear, as he looked at Tortisu who's eyes were slowly changing to the same look he always had when he killed, before something snapped into his head that he would have never imagined. He remembered the wrapping on his leg, where the blade arm alien had cut it off and thought it over for a moment before coming the conclusion it had to be Taitsu. Jokiro was knocked out, and the other two didn't know him. Tortisu stared at Taitsu for a moment, before lowering the X-Gun and sliding it into his sweatshirt pocket and making his way back into school, as Taitsu rose to his feet and watched him go.

Over the course of the next two weeks, Taitsu and Jokiro spent many nights attempting to figure out the abilities of the suit, and what had happened that night. But, the more days that passed, the more they began to forget. They even asked Tortisu to contribute in their conversations and experiments once, he nicely spit in Jokiro's face. This failed to stop them, they finding out several things about the suit. Such as if over used the suction cups will drain blue ooze, and that the suits are immune to firepower and physical damage but, not decapitation or vertical slashes from blades or other objects.

"What if... We're never called back to the apartment. What if it was just some trick... Mabye, we are on TV right now being monitored of what happened after an alien attack." Suggested Taitsu, before nodding his head in approval attempting to make himself belive the silly accusation.

"Bullshit..." Said Jokiro, as he lifted up and wandered over to the fridge pulling a soda out from it and flipping the tab open before pressing it to his lips only to stop there and eyes widen.

"Whow... Do you hear that?" Asked Jokiro, as he set the soda down and rubbed his ear desperatley and Taitsu cocked his head to the side confused, before hearing a loud ringing noise in his ear and a laugh echoing in the background.

"Aw, shit! I can hear it... What the... Wait... Is this a sign? That the next hunt is coming?" Asked Taitsu as he stared at Jokiro, and Jokiro looked at him pressing his glasses closer to his eyes before licking his lips and nodding.

"Well, better be safe than sorry. Go get you suit on!" Suggested Jokiro as he sprinted over the closet being closely followed by Taitsu, who impatiently tapped his foot and felt his head to make sure the rainbow beam had not shot down yet.

Meanwhile, in the familiar pizza parlor. Tortisu is enjoying a slice with some of his closest "friends" and enjoying a few lines while they are at it. Tortisu leans down and snorts up a line of white powder before leaning up and laughing hysterically and the whole table bursts into a laugh after this. Tortisu glances around the pizza parlor before spotting Tojima slowly make her way in only to spot Tortisu and turn to walk out, before Tortisu sprung up and caught her by the wrist grinning.

"What the rush baby cakes... I'm in the mood, ya filthy bitch!" Whispered Tortisu as he pulled her over to the table grinning, as she struggled and began to sob.

"Please... Tortisu! I.. I just came to get some pizza for the fam..." Tojima attempted to explain, but Tortisu cut her off with a heavy slap across the face it the suit increasing his strength and popping her jaw dislocating it as she attempted to scream but, Tortisu pushed his hands down.

"Shh, it will only hurt a moment" Explained Tortisu as he reached down, toward her pants. Before he could make it thought, Tojima brings her foot up and collides with Tortisu's balls he letting out a scream before staggering backwards and looking up groaning.

"You bitch!" Yelled one of Tortisu's drone lacky friends as he pulled a knife out from his pocket and pushed it down on her throut grinning and laughing as he waved it around.

"No, no man... Ya gotta do it like this." Said one of Tortisu's high "friends" as he reached forward and pushed the knife downwards onto Tojima's throut she gasping before he slowly moving the man holding the knife's hand back and fourth slicing the skin and blood beginning to pour out.

"Holy shit! What the fuc... What the fuck are you doing!" Yelled Tortisu, as he turned to see the pizza parlor owner eyes widen in horror before desperatley attempting to get to the phone and Tortisu darts from the parlor and sprints down the alleyway next to it breathing heavily eyes wide.

"Oh shit! Its starting!" Yelled Taitsu as he felt the top of his head slowly dissapear before going over his eyes to slowly reveal the apartment and Taitsu frowned slightly and shook his head attempting to shake off his fear.

Jokiro watched as the beam slowly moved him to the apartment too he letting a loud sigh escape his lips as he watched the apartment and Taitsu come into view, who was looking at the floor frowning from the sight of the apartment and the ugly, devestating large black ball known as Gantz... not to mention the grinning face of Jiro lurking behind it.

"No! Tojima! Dead! Wait... I died. But, I'm still alive... Does that..." Before Tortisu could finish his sentance the beam went over his mouth and muffled his voice out as he clenched his fists together the sounds of sirens can be heard in the background.

"Oh great... Here we go... again."


	10. Second

**Chapter 10: Second**

Taitsu glanced around the familiar looking apartment room slowly, noticing Jiro standing behind the large black sphere looking at him with a twisted grin molded on his face. Taitsu let off a slight scowl before turning away, and wandered over to the wall glancing to the side to see a group of men dressed in business attire discussing something among themselves. One of them being, quite whimpy with pipe cleaner arms, slicked back blace hair, and thick rimmed glasses, another a large black male bulky arms folded over his chest as he looked over the group, and the last was a man clipboard and pencil in hand he quickly jotting down random numbers onto it, this making Taitsu roll his eyes before start toward the sphere.

Before Taitsu could reach the sphere he spotted the rainbow beam shoot out and begin forming a person, it slowly coming into view to be Tortisu who's eyes were wide with freight as if he just saw a ghost and hands run through his hair. Taitsu took a step toward him and cocked his head to the side and was about to say something before spotting the rainbow beam shoot out of the ball once more, and he shot around to spot the top of someone's head beginning to form before the face began to form revealing a girl... but, not just any girl. Tojima Seretza, Jokiro's crush, she had her eyes filled with tears shaking and sobbing.

"To.. jima?" Stuttered Jokiro as he turned away from her blushing and Taitsu kneeled down next to her looking at her as he saw drips of blood running down her neck but, no cuts on it and clenched his fist tightly before turning to Tortisu.

"You did something to cause this! Didn't you!" Yelled Taitsu, as Tortisu looked at him before slowly looking away causing Taitsu to spring forward and grip onto his suit to lift him in the air against the glass wall his adrenaline pumping activating the suit.

"Didn't you?!" Yelled Taitsu as he drew his fist back ready to collide with the freightened Tortisu's skull but, Jokiro gripped onto Taitsu's wrist not, tightly but enough to allow him to know what he was doing.

"Whether or not he did. It doesn't matter now, killing him will just decrease our chance for surviving this damn game. Decrease the chance of Tojima getting another shot at life... so, put him down Taitsu." Cried Jokiro, as he looked at Taitsu with seriousness lurking in his pupils and Taitsu stared at Jokiro for a moment before releasing Tortisu's suit allowing him to fall to the floor.

Taitsu and Jokiro stared eachother down intensely for a moment, before the familiar music echoed from the music "Its the beginning of a brand new day..." they heard as Taitsu turned toward the ball, and kneeled down next to the ball staring at the screen intensely as Jiro slowly approached his side and grinned as he looked down at Taitsu, catching his attention forcing him to slowly look up their eyes meeting.

"Can't wait for round two now can ya...?" Asked Jiro as Taitsu clenched his fist and slammed his fist into the sphere infront of him, and as he did so the sides shot open forcing the new Gantzers to shoot back and stare at it in shock.

"Look here... For the people who haven't been here before, we are here brought back from the dead to hunt Alien's for our lives. Each time we kill an alien we will gain a certain amount of points. Once we reach 100 of these points... We will be set free and outside of this game. I understand this is hard to belive... but..." Explained Jokiro, but was interuppted by Jiro who slapped him across the face sending him flying to the side into the glass wall with force.

"What the fuck! If they can't figure it out they should die anyway! I must say... I am surprised none of you died yourselves... Guess, you figured you can't tell anybody about Gantz or your heads will turn into a red rain party." Laughed Jiro as he glanced to the new Gantzers of the room and shook his head slightly and angerly.

"Red... Rain party?" Asked Jokiro, as he looked at the floor and then to Taitsu who was completely ignoring the conversation around him, staring at the black ball with intensity with eagerness for his new target. He was changing, slowly but surely.

"I'm pretty damn hungry..." Mumbled a large man, sitting the corner as he glanced from Jiro to Jokiro and let a sigh escape his lips and looked at the floor blinking, a frown forming slowly on his face.

"Look! Everybody! What I'm saying is the truth! But, I need to know your names so I can help you all!" Yelled Jokiro as he turned around, and Jiro took a step forward at Jokiro, but Taitsu grabbed his leg clenching tightly to keep him there and shook his head.

"Your fucking insane! I'm not anwsering any of your que..." Before the large black man, being sorrounded by two business men could finish, Taitsu sprung up infront of Jokiro and grabbed onto one of the business men who let out a yell and Taitsu lifted him high in the air easily and grinned.

"Tell us your names, and you too can receive this power!" Yelled Taitsu, as the large black man ran forward fist flying but Taitsu swung his fist back, and gripped onto his shirt lifting him up as well and grinned as he glanced back and fourth between them.

"Aww, what the fuck! Let me go!" Yelled the business man as Taitsu released both of them letting their asses slam into the floor and Taitsu erupted into a laugh before returning to the ball leaning against it as Jiro erupted into a laugh as well.

"My name is Faliz Mendeer, my two friends here are Kovich Alandy and Wizke Nuvero. We all work for... a chain of business corporations." Mumbled Faliz as he glanced up to Taitsu, who nodded his head slowly and pushed off the ball before turning to the fat man sitting in the corner.

"What about you fatass?" Asked Taitsu, as he took a step toward him and he quickly scrambled backwards into the corner pushing himself up against it nervously and began to whine.

"Uhh... You can call me Bitu." He explained nervously before sliding away from Taitsu, against the wall and Taitsu turned to the ball and watched as the sides shot open shocking the new people of the apartment and forcing them to scurry backwards.

Taitsu pulled out five suitcases from the shelf, taking matters into his own hands to help Jokiro in a much faster way. Taitsu tossed the diffrent suitcases to their appointed members of the room, and afterwards he nodded his head and pointed to the hallway. The people of the room stood their for a moment, before Kovich one of the business men turned and made his way into the hallway suitcase in hand and a grin formed onto Taitsu face as he made his way over to the gun rack and pulled out a Y-Gun looking it over slowly.

"Taitsu... I didn't want to scare them. They are already scared enough..." Mumbled Jokiro as he stepped to the side of Taitsu and looked over the gun rack, pulling two Y-Guns out from the rack and setting them on the floor before opening his suitcase to reveal his suit and began to look it over with care.

"Look.. if you want them to survive the quickest way to get them to put on the suits is through fear. We don't have forever in this apartment before the hunt begins. And without the suit, they are done for... that or they are knocked out." Laughed Taitsu, as he punched Jokiro's arm playfully and Jokiro glanced backwards to the new people before turning back to Taitsu and laughing as well.

"So... It looks like you two assholes have decided to use nothing but, Y-Guns. Still trying to not kill huh? Well... I guess even if you have suits on... that will be two down in no time at all." Laughed Jiro, as he pulled a X-Rifle out from the rack, before pulling an X-Gun out as well and slipping it onto the gun holder on his calf and grinned as he leaned infront of the black ball staring at the screen.

"We don't need to kill the target! We aren't murderer's like you!" Yelled Jokiro as he stormed forward and Taitsu grabbed onto an X-Gun from the rack and quickly slipped it into his calf holder on his suit and looked up as if nothing happened, hoping Jokiro wouldn't notice.

"Pheh... Whatever. More points for me. Come on Gantz! Show us our target!" Yelled Jiro, as Jokiro quickly began to strip off his clothing behind Jiro so he would not see, and began to suit up for the hunt as lettering began to appear on the black ball's screen and Taitsu kneeled down next to Jiro and stared at the screen with Tortisu who was slumped against the wall looked up with eagerness in his eyes and slowly formed a grin.

_**The Fisherman Alien**_

_**Characteristics:**_

_**Short**_

_**Fishy**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Fish**_

_**Boats**_

_**Quotes:**_

_**"Fish are my friends!"**_

_**"I call fish!"**_

A small poorly drawn picture of a small green humanoid, looking to be no taller than two and half feet with a harpoon in his left hand. Its face had two large dark blue eyes, with a pair of razorsharp teeth and two pointy ears sticking out. It looked as if it was smiling, and cocking its head to the side. Jiro grinned as he looked at the Alien and turned around to see the new gantzers in their suits staring at the ball in confusion.

"Ready for your last hour alive fuckbags!" Yelled Jiro, as he erupted into a laugh and the rainbow beam shot down and began to trasfer Jiro he slowly dissapearing from the room, and the beam struck the new gantzers they letting out screams as they attempted to escape it but, it was no use.

Taitsu grinned as he turned to Jokiro and nodded as the beam hit Jokiro and slowly made him dissapear Jiro narrowing his eyes to spot the X-Gun on Taitsu's calf and attempted to say something but, was unable to due to the beam going over his mouth muffling out his voice. Taitsu looked up to see Tortisu grinning sickeningly and spotted Tojima laying on the floor at his feet in a feedle position crying, no suit attired. Taitsu sprinted over to the large black ball and pulled Tojima's suitcase from the rack but, was stopped from giving it by Tortisu who gripped onto the suitcase pulling it back towards himself.

"She needs to die Taitsu... I'm... not... fucking going to jail!" Yelled Tortisu struggling as Taitsu attempted to pull it back and the beam slammed into Tortisu, slowly making him dissapear. Taitsu let out a yell and drove a fist into Tortisu's stomache forcing him to gasp and release the suitcase right before the beam went over his hand and Taitsu pushed past the dissapearing Tortisu and hugged onto Tojima suitcase positioned between them.

"You need the suit... Or you'll die. We're bringing it with us! You'll come back with us!" Whispered Taitsu as Tojima's eyes widened and began to cry once again as the beam went over both Taitsu and Tojima slowly and Taitsu nodded his head slowly and let a smile slowly form on his face as the beam went all the way down to his toes.

"Nobody else will die..."


End file.
